


Shut Me Up

by Eveehime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Guilty ship, HateShip, M/M, Touching, makeout, omg what am I doing, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveehime/pseuds/Eveehime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama stays out late to practice alone. When he leaves encounters Tsukishima who is waiting for him outside the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened... (◕‿◕✿) 
> 
> I was inspired by this awesome fanmix by Manamivevo: http://8tracks.com/lovelyotakus/i-fucking-hate-you
> 
> This is my first time writing something slightly nsfw~
> 
> Any constructive criticism appreciated! :D
> 
> I might continue this or make other chapters so we'll see :D

Kageyama sighed as he wiped the remaining beads of sweat off his face. After shutting off the gym lights he picked up his bag and towel and walked out onto the concrete steps, closing the door behind him.

“Yo.” said a familiar voice.

Kageyama jumped in response, turning to see one of the banes of his existence, leaning against the wall casually tossing a volleyball. _Tsukishima,_ he muttered under his breath.

He scoffed as he eyed him, hearing muffled techno emanating from the annoyingly large headphones resting on his neck. He noticed his long, slender hand catching and tossing the ball in the air. His slightly opened Gakuran revealing his white-collared shirt that painfully accentuated his collarbones….

_Shit._

Tsukishima stopped and propped his foot firmly against the wall.  Unphased at Kageyama’s response he simply looked back at him holding back a smile.

“What are you doing here…” Kageyama glared. “Shouldn’t you be at home already?” he added in a uninterested tone, turning his attention back to the door. He couldn’t care less about what he was doing there.

“The elite practicing late I see.” he baited, a smile in his voice. Kageyama ignored him as he took the gym keys out of his pocket and began placing a key into the lock. The truth was Tsukishima always seemed to catch him off-guard, and it was more annoying to him than he could express.

 _Not this shit today_ , he thought. Tsukishima being on his case was the last thing he needed after a rough practice.

“Hey, King…” Kageyama heard from the side, “Wanna play me?”

Kageyama stopped and gritted his teeth, “I told you to stop calling me that.” he edged as he turned the lock in place. _What is with this guy?_ He could hear the smile in Tsukishima’s voice, the image of his stupid grin burning into his mind. He pushed the anger away as quick as it had appeared, taking in a breath. _I don’t need this right now._

Without a word, Kageyama made his way down the steps. As he walked he could feel Tsukishima’s piercing gaze on him. _Whatever._ Kageyama stopped walking and turned to face him, when their eyes met it wasn’t surprise that Tsukishima was already staring intently with his deadly grin that instantaneously jolted his heart rate.

“What do you want?” he said as steadily as he could. This kind of thing from Tsukishima wasn’t anything new, but Kageyama knew that Tsukishima itched to bother him at whatever chance he got. This bastard wanted something.

Tsukishima trapped him in his steady, teasing gaze for several moments. His heart beat quickened as he held eye contact for seconds, minutes.

“Come on, King.” he broke the silence and faked a smile, tossing the ball to Kageyama.

Kageyama scowled as he caught the ball. _King..._

He never liked Tsukishima and his cocky attitude, in fact, he flat-out hated him. This rude, arrogant, _fucking_ hot bastard. Being called “King” by that smooth, sultry voice of his both disgusted him and turned him on more than he would’ve liked to admit. He absolutely hated being called King with every inch of his person, but at the same time it gave him a painful longing to be taken by him then and there every time the word escaped his lips. It was absolutely revolting, and he hated himself for it, too.   

“Forget it.” Kageyama retorted, throwing the ball at Tsukishima which was purposely aimed towards his head. _It’s not worth it._ He closed his eyes, trying to take his attention off Tsukishima’s distracting grin. He turned his back to Tsukishima and started walking, he knew if he was called king again he wouldn’t be able to stand it.

He’d lose control.

Tsukishima snickered, barely dodging the ball as it hit the wall centimeters from his ear.

“Oh, but of course!” he called sarcastically from behind him. “Figures...the King can’t play with the common folk, huh? Your _Highness_ …” he made a little bow, still keeping his eyes on Kageyama.

Kageyama clenched the gymnasium keys hard into his fists and turned. Without a word he rushed over to Tsukishima, grabbed a fist full of his uniform and threw him hard against the wall.

Trembling with anger, he worded carefully in a low voice. “Don’t. Say it. Again.”

“Ah, you’re hurting me…” Tsukishima whined playfully.

Kageyama sighed in exasperation and let his head fall slightly in front of him, hiding his eyes from Tsukishima, tightening his grip. “Cut it out.” he hissed quietly.

“I know you can’t take it.”

“Huh?!” Kageyama looked up to Tsukishima in confusion and anger, debility slowly creeping in his eyes.

“It kills you, doesn’t it...in more ways than one.” Tsukishima eyed him carefully.

“Shut up.” he whispered.

“You really are pathetic.” Tsukishima closed in the distance slightly, “Why don't’ you make me, _King_?” he shot, inches from his face.

That was enough to make him snap. In an instant Kageyama threw off Tsukishima and ripped the headphones off of his stupid, slender neck.

Tsukishima did nothing but stare as Kageyama grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him on to the wall once more. In a blind rage Kageyama’s mouth was on his full force, desperate and biting. Tsukishima complied, with softer, quicker biting as a smile swept across his face. He teased with his tongue on Kageyama’s lower lip and softly bit it, pulling out gently. Kageyama urgently pulled at Tsukishima’s clothes, jerking his jacket down to his elbows and slipped out a small moan.

With that Tsukishima pulled away from Kageyama’s flushed face, smiling as he slowly raised a finger to Kageyama’s lips.

“Shhh.” He grinned and dragged his finger against his lower lip, lightly trailing down to his chin. Kageyama felt heat rush to his cheeks as he was frozen in place, trying to grasp what had just happened. He felt his confusion slowly clear, turning into pure want as he felt Tsukishima trace his finger back up along the front of his neck. Tsukishima drew Kageyama’s chin up, directing his face up to his for a short moment.

“Fuck…” Kageyama breathed in irritation, taking in shallow breaths, bracing himself against the wall as if Tsukishima’s finger was a knife at his throat.

“If you say so.”

At the drop of his hand Tsukishima grabbed Kageyama’s shirt with brute force and flipped him over, driving Kageyama around into the wall. Kageyama let out a small whimper of pain in response which only escalated his lust to get his mouth on him.

“You kind of people are the worst...” Tsukishima whispered against his cheek, pushing his body hard against Kageyama.

“It’s _disgusting_.” He breathed onto Kageyama’s lips, his breath ghosting against them. Kageyama involuntarily closed his eyes and brought his hands up to Tsukishima’s face, slowly sliding them up his cheeks. His trembling hands felt the warmth of his face, and his fingers disheveling his glasses off of him.

“Just shut up, Tsukishima.” he whispered.

Kageyama grinned as he was about to grab a fist full of hair to regain control, when Tsukishima’s hands slowly began smoothing out the lines of his body, trailing down the sides of his chest and down to the tops of his thighs.

At his agonizingly slow caress Kageyama loosely dropped his hands at his sides, losing control of his body and mind. His back arched involuntarily, pushing hard into Tsukishima. His head lolled back onto the brick wall, taking in silent gasps as Tsukishima bent down to his neck and bit down hard. His hand wandering down in between them and palmed him, leaving Kageyama aching.

“I fucking _hate y_ ou.” Kageyama panted, as he mustered the will to make one last glare

“I know.”


End file.
